


Angels We Have Heard On High

by CKhybrid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/pseuds/CKhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is an angel, and he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels We Have Heard On High

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted, by me, on Tumblr for Christmas. I just took out the holiday theme and put it here.

Little white snowflakes fall delicately through the night sky. The gentle hum of the car and the swishing windshield wipers seem loud on the quiet country road. The young woman leans over and turns on the radio. A soulful song begins to play and she proceeds to sing along.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Dude," entreats the intoxicated young man humorously, "snap out of it."

"Don't bother Marcel; my brother has been placed under a spell." A conventionally handsome man, dressed in a dapper brown suit, informs his companion from over the rim of a glass goblet. "He can neither see nor hear you." Marcel, who is wearing a maroon dress shirt paired with a black vest, has an amusedly bewildered look on his face.

"Do we know the witch responsible for such an enchantment Elijah?" He asks his friend with a conspiring smile.

"Not a witch, a song bird." Another man, sitting beside Elijah, directs everyone's gaze to the stage. As if on cue, a spotlight sparks to life. An angel illuminated by white light, with a halo of blonde hair, steps up to the microphone. 

When the piano starts to play the crowd goes silent. The stunning woman before them is wearing a classy, white, v-neck dress that tightens at the waist and then drapes in layers down to the floor. Her hips begin swaying to the beat, in a hypnotic rhythm. Her manicured hands glide down the side of the microphone stand. The movement is slight, but erotic. She looks out to the crowd and licks pink petal her lips.

Her voice is a bewitching melody that calls out to a man's soul. He knows the other men present are just as captivated as he is, but Klaus Mikaelson is privy to something none of them are. When wide blue eyes catch sight of him, a hint of a smile tugging her cheek before she looks elsewhere, he knows it is true. This Angel is meant for him.

He sits riveted to his seat, as does everyone else, until the music stops. Enthusiastic applause fills the room. A kind smile makes it's way to the songstress' lips and she waves courteously to the crowd. The beautiful blonde leaves the stage and conversations pick up once more. 

"Well, nothing this place has to offer is likely to top that!" Marcel stands, wobbling slightly, before downing the remainder of his rum. "Time to find a new place to party, don't you agree, Kol?" The man, sitting between Elijah and Klaus, smiles avidly. 

"Yes, let's paint the town red!" The youngest Mikaelson exclaims and reaches for his coat.

"Niklaus, shall we join them?" Elijah asks, noticing his brother's attention has been diverted elsewhere.

"You three go ahead." He responds distractedly. "There's someone I must speak to." 

"It's a lost cause mate. That one wants nothing to do with you." Kol claps Klaus on the shoulder before turning towards Marcel. "She shuts him down every week." Kol continues to tease his brother. 

"I'll take that as a challenge." Klaus responds, removing Kol's hand from his shoulder, and walks determinedly towards the bar. The blonde is asking for a glass of water when he slips in beside her and leans against the counter.

"Can I offer you a ride home love?" He tugs on his tie casually as she turns to face him. She looks him over, taking in his attire; a dark blazer with a high collared shirt underneath and matching dress pants. 

"Wow." She scoffs. "You really are persistent." 

"Only when it comes to something I want Caroline." He tells her. She rolls her eyes and sticks her hand on her hip.

"And what's that?" She asks, thinking she already knows the answer.

"A chance." He offers simply. She narrows her eyes and pins him with her gaze. "Come on, talk to me, get to know me!" Caroline continues starring at him, not saying anything. "I promise, I won't bite." He waits for her response.

"Just to be clear," she begins sternly, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Of course," he tells her, head bowed, trying but failing to hide the smile on his face.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Good morning handsome," Caroline sighs and snuggles further into his chest.

"Morning sweetheart." Klaus places a kiss on the top of her head and runs his fingers through her silky blonde hair. Caroline draws lazy patterns across his abdomen before starting to drift back to sleep. Klaus is not tired though and gazes down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Then, as though inspired by the wondrous creature, he starts singing. She stirs slightly, but says nothing, so he continues. 

"That's a lovely song, what is it?" She asks, after he has finished.

"Something my sister used to sing when we were little." 

She reaches out hesitantly before running her thumb over the necklace he wears. He has several, but this is the one he never takes off. Klaus told her it was a gift from his sister, Rebekah, once.

"Tell me about her." She has always been respectful of matters he has chosen to keep private but Caroline wants him to let her in. Klaus lets out a sigh.

"She was stubborn, clingy and often irritating," Caroline glances up and sees a sad, far away look in his eyes, "but she was also very understanding, compassionate, pretty - she had blonde hair," he says, picking up a strand of Caroline's hair and caressing it, "and loved to sing." He smiles at her fondly. "That's how she met Marcellus. He serenaded her in the middle of a cafe," he laughs at the memory, "and then convinced her to do a duet with him." 

"He must really miss her," Caroline adds sadly after awhile. Klaus simply nods and pulls her closer to him. 

"I think you would have liked her." 

"I think I would have too." She strokes her thumb across the stubble of his cheek and they simply hold one another. Neither of them wanting to let the other go.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Hello?" Klaus answers the phone and holds it precariously between his ear and shoulder. "No, nothing planned yet." He replies to the person on the phone but continues massaging Caroline's feet on his lap. "I would have to ask Caroline, but it shouldn't be a problem." Her ears perk up at the mention of her name and Klaus turns to give her an assuring smile. "Yes, alright. Yes...... Yes......" He rolls his eyes. "Mother, I'm hanging up now." He shakes his head at whatever her response is. "Alright, goodbye!" He hangs up the phone and mutters something about an 'incessant woman.' Caroline sits up straight on the couch, gesturing with her hands that she wants to know what the conversation was about.

"Esther has invited us to her place, for dinner." Klaus says and Caroline's feet vanish from his lap as she jumps of the couch.

"Oh my god, really!?" She asks, looking alarmed.

"If you don't want to go..."

"What? We have to!" She tells him incredulously. "Can I make something? What should I bring? How should I dress? Oh my god, I need to go out and buy a dress!" She is pacing across the living room, rambling anxiously.

"Sweetheart, it's weeks away..." Klaus tries to not laugh at her antics.

"Your whole family is going to be there... and ...I want them to like me." She looks down at the floor. "I need to make sure they don't hate me."

"No one could ever hate you." Klaus says getting up and pulls her back towards the couch. "You're far too loveable," he assures her. "Besides, both my brothers and Marcel will be there. We can form a blockade around you if need be." She smiles a little at that.

"I'm just...nervous." She admits.

"Don't fret," he falls backwards, onto the couch, and she lands on top of him, "my beautiful," he kisses her, "wonderful," more kisses, "girl."

"Charmer," she mutters, before kissing him back tenderly on the lips.

"Oh, so I'm charming now, am I?" 

"Shush," she says, straddling him, "or I might change my mind."

"Certainly don't want that," he murmurs. 

With delicate fingers she starts to slowly unbutton his pale blue shirt and places a kiss on every inch of skin revealed along the way. Klaus smiles and rubs his fingers over her clothes encouragingly. 

His chest now bare, Caroline glides her hands down the sides of his torso before curving them inwards. They move up the lean planes of his chest and then his throat. She stretches out over top of him attacking his mouth with quick kisses while stroking his neck and jaw. 

Klaus' large and calloused hands reach up to hold her face, forcing her to stop and hold his gaze for a moment. The warmth and tenderness he sees there brings him an unsurpassable feeling of joy. 

Their lips meet again, soft and sweet. His fingers slide in to her hair, tilting her head so that he can kiss her better. Her dainty little toes rub up against his socks before she attempts pulling them off that way. After several attempts, they both laugh.

"Need my help with anything love?" He smiles adoringly at her.

"Nope. I can do it. Just let me keep trying," she insists. The friction between their bodies intensifies the more eager she becomes. Her mouth hitches open when her front brushes against the growing bulge in his pants. Pleasure spikes deep in her belly. Klaus seizes the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips. 

His left foot is now free and she is working diligently on the right. His hands leave her hair to travel over her shoulders and down her back. His fingers find the bottom of her blouse and he begins tugging while nipping playfully at her lips. When the removal of her top becomes a little clumsy, she leans back and he sits up. Before he call pull the article of clothing off, Caroline twists around and pulls off the bothersome sock that has been outmanoeuvring her. She turns back, offensive object still in hand, and makes a show of throwing it across the room with a victorious look on her face. He laughs as she helps him pull her shirt over her head. The laughter dies in his throat as he looks upon her creamy skin.

Her generous cleavage only alludes to what he knows is hidden under her smooth pink bra. Klaus hooks his hands behind her back and draws her chest to his face. He dives in and nuzzles his nose between the valley of her breasts while unhooking the clasp of her lingerie in the back. Klaus kisses the flesh poking out over top of her bra before completely pulling the garment away. 

Her nipples are still soft as he gazes upon them. They perk up as he strokes one with his thumb and lavishes the other with his large tongue. Caroline's hands are once again in his curls. She coos at the sensation of his mouth on her and gasps when he blows on the bud wet from his tongue. Her nipples stick out, dark and glorious.

Desperate for more of him, the blonde lifts her frilly cream skirt and sinks further into his lap. With just the thin fabric of her underwear covering her sex, she slowly grinds down against him. Klaus groans loudly, the sensation of her rocking against him making him mad with desire. He continues massaging her breasts and she moans the most eloquent of sounds. 

Klaus wonders how he got so lucky. How a creature such as Caroline could ever exist and be his.

She leans over and kisses him with supple lips while slowly pushing his upper body flat against the couch. Caroline removes his hands from her person, placing light kisses across his fingers before forcing them down by the side of his head. He smirks and places his head on top of them, allowing her to take control.

The stunning blonde starts to tug on his pants and rakes her nails down the side of his thighs. He watches intently as she slips them all the way down and past his feet. Caroline sits back up and drums her fingers along the waistline of his underwear. She pulls at the top and smirks at the groan he gives. "Play nice love," he pleads, itching to reach out and touch her. Caroline takes pity on him and quickly removes the last article of clothing.

"I plan to be very nice." Her eyes shift towards his throbbing member. She grabs the shaft with her right hand and brings her mouth to the tip. Like a curious cat, she licks him only once. His penis jumps at the sensation and she smiles satisfactorily. Caroline slowly outlines the rim with her tongue and gently strokes his scrotum with her left hand. She feels him thrust against her lips and wraps her mouth around him. He pushes off the couch with his hips, coaxing her to take in more of him. Two fingers from each hand wrap around his length while the others massage his testicles. 

"God," he groans. His cock is now fully erect. Caroline removes her hands and takes him as far into her mouth as she can. His desire to touch her and claim her overwhelms him. Freeing his hands, Klaus licks his fingertips before reaching down. His arm moves past her hot lips wrapped around him and seek her heat. The lace of fabric he finds there is already wet as he slides his fingers under them and into her. Caroline moans with her mouth still around him. His hips thrust up as hers push down, both of them seeking more. 

Her head snaps up and when their eyes meet he knows she needs him as badly as he needs her. She lifts herself up, his slick fingers slipping out from between her legs. Caroline hovers over him just enough to align her entrance with his cock and his hands grasp her hips as he fills her. She begins rocking her hips forward and back. Riding him in the most tenderly erotic way possible. His hands push her thighs down as she grinds forward. They find their rhythm easily and move in sync. 

"I'm so close" she manages, whipping her long locks behind her. Klaus holds on to her with one hand while the other helps him to sit up. Their lips crash together with her hands on his shoulders and his fingers splayed out around the back of her neck. The angle sends him deep inside her and it feels like heaven. She clenches tightly around him and with some well aimed thrusts they reach orgasm at the same time.

He falls back and she lies on top of him, their chests moving against one another, hearts perfectly in tune. 

"I love you."

"I love you more."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"PLEASE. PLEASE," the blonde begs, "DON'T do this to me!" She cradles his broken body in front of the vehicle. The headlights highlight the damage done to his body. They are surrounded by glass and blood. Snowflakes continue to fall peacefully to the ground. 

"If you leave," she tells him, "I'll hate you! I'll hate you forever." She grabs his bloodied face harshly between her hands. "Do you hear me? Wake UP!" She sobs over him desperately. "Come on, PLEASE open your eyes!"

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Klaus hears a warm and familiar voice calling out to him.  
He opens his eyes and sees her.   
An angel, illuminated by white light, with a halo of blonde hair.


End file.
